The life of Hirasawa Yui, Owner of Hirasawa Enterprise
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: This takes place in an AU, Hirasawa Yui is a 25 year gold business women, She graduated from Tokyo U with top marks. After collage she started her own company, Hirasawa Enterprise, Which in little under a year was one of the top companies in japan, Right next to Tainaka Enterprise. What will she do with all the free time her sister gives her? Yui x Azusa, Ui x Jun, some Mio x Ritsu
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in an AU, Hirasawa Yui is a 25 year gold business women, She graduated from Tokyo U with top marks. After college she started her own company, Hirasawa Enterprise, Which in little under a year was one of the top companies in japan, Right next to Tainaka Enterprise, who she had many deals with, It did help that She was one of the presidents friends. We now join Yui at a cafe waiting for her friends to arrive.

The brunette was sitting in her normal seat and watching the people walk by as she waited for her friends to Arrive. She had a lot of free time since her sister insisted on doing everything, which left Yui bored a lot of the time, When she did step in, The changes she made to the company was always good.

"Man.. Even though I own one of the biggest companies in japan, how is it I have nothing to do?" The Brunette said as she let our a sigh.

"Well, why not do what I do?" Yui quickly realized whose voice that was and smiled.

"And what might that be Ricchan?" Yui said as she turned around with a smile on her face and saw two girls looking down at her, One was the Current president of Tainaka Enterprise, Tainaka Ritsu, Who's hair wasn't much diffrent from Yui's and could easily pass off as a boy if dressed the right way, respectfully Nicknamed Ricchan by Yui. The other was a long black-haired girl by the name of Akiyama Mio, Ritsu's Secretary, and to certain people, Ritsu's girlfriend.

"Well when I get bored with doing all the paperwork, I go under cover in my company as a new Employee, to see how they are treated by the Departments head's and other Employee's, and if I see something that I don't like I change it. The Employee's don't know how the changes come around, but it makes them happy. I'm Sure you have tons of free time since Ui-chan wont let you anywhere near the paper work. She must think that as the company head you should have your time open just in case something urgent comes up, Which has happened from time to time." Ritsu said as she and Mio took a seat.

"Ya, Even I didn't realize who she was the first time I saw her, I was so surprised to see the person walk into our apartment, and was about to call the cops until she let her hair down." The black-haired girl said, which caused the others to laugh.

"I think that's a great idea Ricchan! We can Get Sawako-san to do Yui's hairstyle and make-up." Came another voice from The other side of the cafe.

"Yea, I could see that, But you have other reason's for wanting Sawa-chan to be here, don't you Mugi-chan?" Yui smirked as she turned to see Kotobugi Tsumugi, Also know as Mugi-chan to her friends, trying to hide a blush that just made its way to her cheeks. She own's the cafe but spends most of her time helping out, cause face it, where there are sweet's, there are girls, and Mugi-chan just loves to see cute girls.

"Hehehe, Maybe, but my point still holds, Yui-chan." The blonde said as she willed the blush away.

"Alright, Go ahead and call her, tell her to head over here, Also... Tell her that I'll play as a boy." Yui said with a smile, causing a few girls around the restaurant to stare at how handsome Yui looked, Even in a skirt.

"Man Yui, I'd give anything to have that charm of yours, I'd get any girl I wanted then!" Mugi pouted as she went to the back of the store to call her Yamanaka Sawako, Nicknamed Sawa-chan by the girls, She's a few years older than the girls, they still don't know how old, But she was also Mugi-chans girlfriend and soon to be wife, She works as a teacher at An all girls high school, The same one the four girls attended.

A few moments after Mugi had left she came back smiling, "Sawako will be here in a-" But before she could finish her sentence they all heard a screeching sound outside the cafe, and they all quickly knew who it was.

And just as they finished the thought A long haired brunette came rushing into the store and up to the girls, "I knew this day would be a great day, I finally get to dress Yui up as a guy." Was the first words she said as she look Yui over to get a better look on what would make her appear more boyish.

While Mugi-chan just watched her lover at work, the other 3 girls sighed. 'If only she had this much passion for things other than dressing us up in weird costumes.' Thought Yui, but was still grateful to have the women as a friend.

"Well we knew you were the one to call for this, seeing how good of a job you did with Ritsu." Mio said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"I have the cloths with me now, Do you want to get straight to it?" Sawako said as she crossed her arms satisfied with the image she put together in her mind.

After thinking about it Yui pulled her phone out of her pocket and held 2 in on her phone to speed dial her little sister. "Hey Ui" "yea I'm with the girls" Uh huh" "I'll do that" "before you hang up, I wanted to let you know that i'm gonna go under cover in the company for 2 weeks, So make preparations for a male by the name of, Manabe Yuki" "No it's not for that, Its to check the progress of the Employee's, and make sure our Department head's are treating them with respect." "Alright" "Love you too, Bye"

And with that Yui hung her phone up and looked at her friends, "Alright girls, Lets get started, The preparations are complete." After Saying that Mugi went to the back, got changed and came back leaving the cafe with the other girls.

-The next day-

Yui was standing before her company wearing Tux and her hair cut just enough to be manly yet still acceptable for a girl. She had made up on that took away the girly look she had, she also wore contact's to make her eyes seem smaller like a guys. After double checking her cloths, she walked into the company and walked straight up to the counter.

There were two girls at the counter sorting mail and directing the people to where they needed to be, Both girls quickly took notice of Yui as she walked up to the reception desk. "Hello sir, Is there someone you are here to see?" Asked a girl who looked no older than she was.

"No, My name is Manabe Yuki, and I'm starting here today, So I was wondering where I need to go." The short haired brunette asked as she gave a friendly smile, which caused both the reception girls to blush.

"A-ah yes... We were informed this morning, Please take the door there, then take the elevator up to the 5th floor, someone will be waiting there to greet you." Said the flushed Girl as she motioned to the door.

"thanks." And with that Yui walked to the door, then the elevator , of course with both girls watching as she left.

'Whoa... talk about being nervous.' Yui thought as the bell rang and she stepped out of the elevator, And was quickly met with a girl who seemed just a few years younger than herself, She had black long hair, similar to Mio's except she wore her's in twin-tails.

"Hello, you must be Manabe-san, My name is Nakano Azusa, I will be showing you around and what the job details are." Said the short black-haired girl as she bowed slightly.

"That's weird, I was told I'd be showed around by the Department head. Is he not around?" Yui questioned, knowing Full well that it's the Department head's job to show the new Employee's around. 'She's pretty cute though.' She thought as she looked the girl over.

"Yes... I believe he's in his office, he hardly comes out unless he calls for someone." Said the young girl as she motioned for Yui to follow. As the girls made their way from station to station, Yui got more and more curious on what the DH was doing, and why this girl had never been mentioned to her before. She's a hard worker and everyone trust her.

"I was wondering if you could take me to meet the Department head, Miss Hirasawa told me I should talk to him before I started working." Azusa froze when she heard the question, Then quickly recomposed herself. 'That was... odd.' She thought giving the smaller girl a currious look.

"Sure... Please follow me Manabe-san." The small girl led Yui to an office in the back, But before she could knock a girl came rushing out of the Office with her cloths messed up.

"What was that about?" Yui questioned, causing the young girl to flinch. 'What is going on here?!' She screamed Metally.

"The DH.. has a tendency to take girls to his office and talk them into.. doing things or risk being fired.." Stated the young girl, trying to avoid eye contract with the new Employee.

"WHAT?!" Yui yelled causing the younger girl to jump.

This caused Yui's anger to flare, and she burst into the office before Azusa could stop her, and upon seeing the DH fix his cloths she walked over and punched the man in the face, Much to Azusa's Amusement. The man quickly stood up. "Who the hell are you to barge into my office like that and punch me in the face?!" He said and walked to his phone calling security. Yui just stood by and waited for them. Azusa was standing at the door stunned. "Nakano-san, Is this the New employee you were telling me about?" He asked her, only to get a nod in reply. "We will have a talk about this once the man is escorted off the grounds." This just caused the young girl to shake most likely in fear.

The Security quickly made their way into the office but stopped once they saw who was waiting for them. "S-sir... I'm sorry but we can't escort this person out of the building." The security officer said, Yui had made sure that security knew who she was if they was needed.

"And why not!? It's your job to do as your told, And I'm telling you to Escort this person out of the building!" Yelled the DH.

"B-but sir..." Was all they could say before Yui raised her hand to silence them.

"Mr. Kobayashi, you are to collect your things and leave the company, The guards you so politely called will escort you out." This took the man back.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The only one who can fire me is either the owner of the company or Her sister." The man said as he sat at his desk.

Yui took out her handkerchief and wiped the make-up off her face. She then let her hair down and removed her contacts causing the small girl behind her to look stunned, and the man at the desk to go pale. "M-miss Hirasawa."

"Guards escort him out of the building, and make sure you call the police to come pick him up." Yui said, The guards saluted and grabbed the man and forcefully escorted him out of the building causing everyone outside the office to wonder what had happened.

The short hair brunette then turned to Azusa. "Nakano-san, Are you free this afternoon?" Azusa was surprised by the sudden question. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No, I'm not, sorry Ma'am, I have to pick my daughter up from my parents house later." Said the small girl causing Yui to look dejected. "I'm a single parent, so I have to make her top priority." Azusa continued, which surprisingly caused the brunette to cheer up. 'I don't know why telling her that caused her to cheer up, but I guess that's a good thing.' Thought Azusa as she looked at her watch.

"Alright, You can take the rest of the day off, But before you go can you please have that girl go to my office?" Yui asked as she rubbed her temples hoping to quell the migrain that was starting.

"Yes Ma'am." WAs Azusa reply before bowing and taking her leave. 'She seemd really upset, I wonder why she asked if i was free or not?' The girl mentally wondered before heading of to find the Employee.

Yui noticed the unfineshed stack of paperwork and sighed. She walked to the phone and dialed her sister's extention. "Yes Mr. Kobayashi?" Ui said over the intercom.

"Its Yui, Mr. Kobayashi has been fired." Yui stated in a cold tone.

"W-what? Why?!" Ui asked in a firm tone.

"I cought him forcing a girl to have sex Ui, He's fired. End of story." The older hirasawa stated as she gathered up the paperwork.

Ui sighed, "Alright sis, Do you have someone to fill his position?" The younger girl asked knowing her sister was now in a mood to argue.

"I'll dicide by the end of the week, I've got my eye on someone. But before i give her the position I want to seehow she handles to work." Yui said as she looked over each folder quickly.

"Alright Onee-chan, I'll see you at home." Ui said then hung up. Yui sighed as she placed the final folder into the filing cabnit and headed to her office.

As she entered the office she could tell that the girl was nervious and afraid. "Don't worry, Your not in trouble." She reasured the girl and sat at her desk. "I'm sorry something like this happened to you, He has been fired and handed over to the police for his actions, You can have the next 2 weeks off, Don't worry it will be paid vacation." Yui said in a soft tone.

"T-thank you Ma'am, I-if its okay with you... c-can i please go home now?..." The girl asked clarely holding back from crying and wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Yes, your free to go home for the day, Take care of yourself." Yui said.

"T-thank you Ma'am." The girl said as she slowly stood, and gave her boss a bow before leaving the office. Yui leaned back in her chair mentally exhausted, and dicided to leave for the day as well.

'The only good thing about today was meeting that girl... Nekano Azusa... huh?' Was her final thought before leaving her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday

Yui strolled into the build and after greeting the receptionist made her way to the fifth floor. She walked around until she caught a glimpse of the girl she was looking for and made her way over. She noticed that the younger girl was diligently working on a report and upon closer inspection knew that it was due soon.

Yui liked the way the girl looked while she worked, it gave her a weird feeling. She didn't know what the feeling was but it made her feel warm and pleasant. But something about this girl made her want to tease her, so when she looked away Yui swiftly pulled the document off her desk without her noticing. And when the girl turned her attention back to what she was doing she noticed the document was gone.

"No.. no no no no no, Where'd it go?" Azusa asked out loud. "Yui will get upset with me if I don't find it!" She claimed in a hushed tone. Yui raised an eye brow at the informal way the girl called her. For some reason, she didn't mind being called her first name by this girl. It felt... nice.

"Don't find what Nakano-san?" She asked as she looked over the report. 'Impressive.' she thought.

"A report that's due tomorrow, I was just about done with it." The blackette said not realizing who she was talking to.

"I see, You did a fantastic job on it by the way." Yui said and slid the document in front of the girl. Azusa saw this and turned to see who had read her report only to see Yui looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Y-yu, I-I mean Hirasawa-san, What brings you here?" The twin-tailed girl asked, quite surprised to see her boss 2 days in a row.

Yui faltered at the formal way she had been addressed but decided not to say anything. "I came to ask for your assistance on some paperwork, Do you mind?" She asked as she secretly studied the girl.

"O-of course not! You can ask for my assistance on anything!" The black-haired girl said. 'Oh she's so... charming... and those eyes... I could drown in them.." She blushed at her thoughts.

"Great! let's get started." Yui stated and waited for Azusa to finish her report and grab her bag, then led her up to her office.

As the girl entered Yui's office she was surprised to see how simple it was. It only had what it needed. A desk with her laptop on it, a filing cabinet, A small trash can, and... A fridge? Yui followed the girls line of sight and blushed. "I tend to eat a lot when I have free time." She admitted.

"I see... but your so thin, how do you keep your figure?" The younger girl asked hoping for some tips on how to keep her own weight down.

"I don't do anything, I can eat as much as i want and never gain weight." Yui stated. Azusa was completely shocked at this news and sighed as a single word passed through her mind. 'Lucky'."Anyway, Have a seat, I'll get us some tea." Yui said and made her way over to the fridge.

Azusa looked around for another chair besides the one at the desk but didn't spot on. "Do you have any other chairs in here?" She asked.

"No sorry, Just go ahead and sit at my desk." Yui said and gave Azusa an apologetic smile then returned to making the Tea.

Azusa looked at Yui for a moment then shifted her attention to the chair behind the desk. 'The owner's chair.." she thought trying to suppress her excitement. She made sure Yui wasn't looking and moved to the other side of the desk, looking at the chair it was similar to her own, but something about it was different.

As she sat in it she could tell that it was just like her chair, but it felt different, 'maybe cause its Yui's chair?' She thought, but quickly shook it away. "Where's the paperwork?" She asked trying to focus her mind on something else.

"It's over here." Yui said and motioned to the 2 stacks of paper's at the corner of her desk. "I'll need you to report to my office for the next 3 days. Is that okay?" She asked as she set a cup of Tea in front of the young girl.

"Thanks, and I'm okay with whatever you decide to do Hirasawa-san." Azusa said after taking a sip of the Tea.

"Great! Let's get started then shall we?" Yui asked and grabbed a file off the top of the stack, followed by Azusa. After a few hours of going over the paperwork answering any questions the twin-tailed girl had, Yui decided to try to get to know her Employee better. "So, How old is she? Your daughter I mean." Yui asked trying to keep her nerves under control.

The question caught Azusa off guard, and after composing herself she answered, "She just turned 5. What about you Hirasawa-san? Got any kids?" She asked both hoping and dreading the answer. Why? Even she didn't know.

"Nope, In high school and Collage I did get asked out quite often, but it always felt weird, so i turned them down." Yui stated as she placed her last folder on the stack marked finished.

"Oh I see. Is there anyone you're seeing now?" Azusa asked a little hope hidden in her tone as she also placed her last folder on the stack.

"No, haven't really been looking though. What about you?" The brunette asked, hoping to get more information about the single parent thing.

"No, I got pregnant before I got married, and when my fiancé found out, he left. I've been single since." The younger girl said as she closed her eyes.

Yui looked taken a back by the sudden news and had hoped she hadn't offended the girl. "I'm sorry if I made you remember something painful." She said in a somber tone as she hugged the girl. Azusa was surprised by the action, but hugged the girl back none the less. What confused her the most was that she felt safe in Yui's arms and was reluctant to let her go.

Yui on the other hand was far from relaxed, Just holding the smaller girl was making her heart race. She had never felt like this before, which really scared her. 'W-whats going on? What's happening to me?... Maybe... Maybe Ricchan can explain it to me.' She though as she let the girl go.

Azusa was dazed for a moment then looked at her watch. "Oh crap!" She shouted. " It's already 6?! Sorry Yui, but I need to get home or my parents and daughter will start to worry." She stated, and after giving Yui a quick hug and grabbing her bag, She was out the door. She didn't even notice that she just called her boss by her first name. Yui waited 10 minutes before she gathered up her things and left the building.

10 Minutes later she pulled up in front of Tainaka Enterprises. After handing her keys off to security, she entered the building. Having frequented the building office when she didn't have any work to do, the receptionist knew her quite well, and quickly took notice of her as she entered the building. "Good evening Miss Yui, May I ask about the reason for the sudden visit?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Good evening, I need to see Ricchan, Its kinda urgent." Yui claimed with a blush.

"Vary well, head on up, I'll phone ahead for you." The girl said and picked up the phone as Yui made her way to the VIP elevator that was used only by Ritsu's closest friends. After taking the elevator up to the top floor Yui made her way into Ritsu's office without even knocking.

"Hey Yui! Shima-san said you have an... 'urgent' matter to discuss?" Ritsu half asked, half said. Knowing Yui's habit's it could have been about anything.

"Its more like a question for you guys than anything else." Yui said giving both girls a serious look.

Ritsu looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, Mio returned the look. They both knew there was only 3 things that could make their friend get serious around them. Her company, her sister, and.. cake. Boy were they shocked by the question that came out of the cake lovers mouth.

"How did you know you loved each other?" Yui asked as she closed the door and walked further into the room. Mio nearly dropped her coffee. Ritsu was looking at Yui with a surprised stunned look on her face.

Ritsu was the first to recover( as usual), "W-well Yui, That's a pretty rare question coming from you, Why the sudden interest?" She asked.

"Well... I met this person recently, and whenever I'm around them I get this warm and fluffy feeling in my chest. Today I hugged them and it caused my heart to race." Yui explained as she paced in front of Ritsu's desk.

Mio and Ritsu was stunned, Yui has never showed even the slightest interest in love or romance. Just who was this person?, They both mentally wondered.

"Yui... is this person a boy? or is it a girl?" Ritsu asked with her fingers crossed under her desk.

"Its... a girl." Yui stated.

"Damn.." Ritsu said. Yui gave her friend a confused look, which didn't go unnoticed. "I made a bet with Mio on whether your first love would be a boy, or a girl. Mio bet that it would be a girl." She explained with a pout.

"But we've only known each other a week!" Yui yelled, a blush clearly on her cheeks.

"Yui, you can't control love, and you can't fight it. Weather or not you want to believe it, you're in love with this girl. Just give it some time and think things over." Mio said as she gave Yui a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Yui let out a sigh, "Alright, thanks you guys. I'll let you know how things go." Yui said and left the office.

Yui did not get a lot of sleep that night, she had thought about what her friends had said to her.

The next day proved to be similar to the first, only this time Yui could hardly focus on her work and kept staring at the girl across from her. Azusa had noticed Yui starring at her, and the look that she had on her face seemed to make her appear deep in thought, almost as if she was coming to terms with something inside herself. Azusa blushed and continued with her work.

The rest of the week was similar, Yui would stare at her until it was time for Azusa to go home, and Azusa would blush and remain quiet. That is until Friday.

It was a normal day for the two, Azusa was in her office going over the paperwork with Yui watching her. Halfway through though Yui let out a long sigh, which did not go unnoticed by Azusa. 'Did she finally make a decision? I hope I can continue working with her. After yesterday...'

* * *

Flash back to Azusa's house.

Azusa was sitting at the kitchen table eating with her family when she let out a sigh. Her parents shared a concerned look then faced their daughter. "Hun is something the matter? You've been sighing an awful lot the past few days." Her mother asked.

"Huh? Oh... It's about Yui." She said with another sigh. 'Again?' both her parents thought.

"Oh? And what about her?" Her father asked.

"Well... ever since the second day of us working together she doesn't stop staring at me, and the look she has makes it seem likes she about to make an important decision. I mean... I don't hate that she's looking at me, it makes me feel special." Azusa mused with a distant look in her eyes.

"I see, So you like Yui?" Her mother asked with small smile on her face.

"W-well... Yea, she's my boss, she cares for her employee's and... she vary cute..." The twin-tailed girl said and blushed.

"Oh? So you hold romantic feelings for her?" Her father asked with a raised eye brow.

"Huh? R-romantic? A-as in... love?" She asked her father. and got a nod from him. "I-I don't know... she's special I can say that much, I love spending time with her, her eyes lure me in... Oh god I'm in love with my boss." Azusa said and slumped in her seat.

Both her parents smiled at their clueless daughter. "You know Hun, Sometimes it's best to just tell that person, And this Yui seems like she is a vary accepting person. Didn't you say that one of her friends... Tsumugi I think, was dating her old high school teacher?" He asked.

"Yea, but that's her friend, would she feel the same around me if I suddenly told her I loved her?" Azusa asked.

"There is only one way to find out. Who know's she may even beat you to it." He said earning a confused look from his daughter. both of her parents just laughed and continued eating.

End of Flash back.

* * *

Azusa let out a sigh, and returned to her work. 'I'll tell her when I fin-' Her inner thought's were interrupted by Yui slamming her hands on the desk.

"Azusa, Do you mind if I come over? There is something I wish to discuss with you." Yui said as she took her phone out and called the front desk asking them to bring her car around. The smaller girl was stunned, Why would Yui want to come over to talk to her? They were alone and haven't been interrupted once since she started helping her boss, maybe its because her parents were there? Is this a good thing? A bad thing? She was to afraid to ask. After packing their things up Yui led the girl outside and into her Car.

Azusa could already tell this was going to be the longest drive she'd ever been on.

* * *

THE END FOR NOW!

Thanks for Reading up till this point. Revising everything is pretty tricky. Well... look forward to the next chapter! I will be bring in one of the old chapters. For those of You who have not read it, Enjoy, for those of you who have, Some things have changed. Well cya later, and If you have any comments or questions feel free to pm me! I always enjoy feed back, I know my spelling aint the best, but as long as you understand it, then its okay in my books. Anyway, Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Hirasawa Enterprise.

_Azusa let out a sigh, and returned to her work. 'I'll tell her when I fin-' Her inner thought's were interrupted by Yui slamming her hands on the desk._

_"Azusa, Do you mind if I come over? There is something I wish to discuss with you." The brunette said as she took her phone out and called the front desk asking them to bring her car around. The smaller girl was stunned, Why would Yui want to come over to talk to her? They were alone and haven't been interrupted once since she started helping her boss, maybe because her parents were there? Is this a good thing? A bad thing? She was to afraid to ask. After packing their things up Yui led the girl outside and into her Car._

_Azusa could already tell this was going to be the longest drive she'd ever been on._

* * *

The drive over to Azusa's parents house was very quiet, until the black-haired girl spoke up. "Um.. I just wanted to let you know, My daughter's name is Sumika, Nakano Sumika, She's very shy around strangers, but gets hyper around them once she gets to know them." Yui nodded and gave her a quick smile to show that she understood.

After about a 20 min drive Yui pulled in front of the Nakano household. Yui got out and rushed over to Azusa's door and opened it for the girl. Azusa blushed and thanked Yui as she got out and walked up to her parents house. Opening the door she said in a loud voice. "I'm home!" And before she could take her shoes off a young girl came running from the front room and hugged her knees.

"Mommy! How was work? Did anything interesting happen?" Sumika looked up at her mother with sparkles in her eyes, which caused Yui to laugh quietly. 'What a cutie.' she thought as she took her shoes off.

"Nothing more than usual." Azusa said as she took her shoes off. And just as she finished putting on her indoor shoes her parents came from the front room.

"Ah welcome home Azusa." both said as they gave the girl a hug and looked at Yui. "Who this Charming young woman? Could this be the infamous Yui we've been hearing about that past few days?" Said the Man as he looked Yui over with a slight grin.

"D-dad! Y-yes, This is Hirasawa Yui, My boss" she said with a harmless glare, then giggled and looked down to see her daughter gone. "Where'd Sumika go?" Questioned Azusa until she turned around to see the young girl staring at Yui.

Yui bent down to the young girl and gave her the biggest smile she could. Sumika could some how since Yui's childlike playfulness, and instantly hugged the girl. Azusa and her parents were dumbfounded. "Hehe, Are you here to play with me?" the young Nakano asked smiling brightly at Yui.

Yui just gave her another smile and nuzzled her head against the small girls which caused her to giggle. "Oh my god, She's so adorable." Said the Brunette.

'Whoa! I've never seen Sumika attach herself to someone like that.' Thought the pig-tailed girl. "Come inside Hirasawa-san, You said you wanted to talk right?" Said Azusa as she motioned for her to follow.

"Ah yea, I was hoping that your parents would be here actually." Yui said, She was then led into the front room and took a seat on the couch, with little Sumika sitting on her lap. 'Hehe, I'd give anything to have a daughter like this.' thought the older Hirasawa.

Azusa went to the kitchen to get some drinks as Yui and her father talked, "Hun, do you know why You boss brought you all the way here just to talk? Or why she wanted us present?" asked her mother as she got 5 cups down from the cabinet.

"I don't know... To be honest I was worried when she asked to take me to dinner the other day and was slightly nervous as to why she'd want to come here to talk, but, I'm not worried anymore. Seeing Sumika latch herself onto Yui is like saying she isn't a bad person. And She seems to think it would be a good idea to let you both hear it as well. So it can't be something bad... I hope." Said the long-haired Nakano, as she looked down with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, What ever it is, just know we are here for you." Said the girl's mother as she poured some tea into the cups.

"Thanks Mother." was the last thing said before both girls headed back to the front room to see and Yui laughing at little Sumika who looked like a puffer fish.

"So Yui, you said you had something to talk about?" Azusa said as she took a seat next to Yui. Yui stopped laughing and looked at Azusa with a serious look on her face. Which only caused the girl to become even more nervous.

"Yes, It's a very important matter." Yui said as she handed Sumika over to her grandfather, and turned to look at Azusa's eyes. 'Man, I could get lost in her eyes..." Yui thought as a sincere smile formed on her mouth without her realizing.

Azusa blushed at the Smile and coughed to get Yui back on track. Yui shook her head and recomposed herself. "Seeing as how you were there, you know we are now looking for someone to replace the Department head, And after first hand experience on how you showed me around the other day, explained the work they do, and assisted me on the paperwork that a Department head would normally take care of, with no flaws, I would like you to fill that position." Said the Brunette with a gentle smile on her face.

Azusa as well as her parents were stunned at what they just heard. "Y-your giving me a promotion?" Was all Azusa could manage to say.

"Yes, I will also Talk to my sister in hope of setting up a system so that single mothers, like you, can take the work home with them, or have access to it on their computer. That way they can spend more time with their kids." Yui said as she smiled at the young girl.

"You mean mommy is gonna be home more!?" The young girl shouted her eyes as big as dinner plates, and when Yui nodded the girl shot from Her grandfathers arms and hugged her mother. "Yay I can see mommy more often!"

Azusa on the other hand was stunned, She didn't know what to say. She had heard that the owner was a caring person, but this... Azusa couldn't help but shed a few tears as she hugged her Daughter. "T-thank you, Hirasawa-san." Azusa said in between sobs.

"Call me Yui, I'm not really to big on formalities." Said the Brunette as she gave Azusa another sincere smile. Azusa nodded and excused herself to the bathroom to calm down leaving Yui alone with her parents.

"Hirasawa-san.." started, "What you're doing... It almost seems as though you love our little Azusa." Hearing this caused Yui's face to go bright red.

"Mmmm... to be honest I do love her... She a wonderful person and care for those around her, And little Sumika here is just too cute to resist. I didn't know I was in love with her until My friend Ricchan, aka Tainaka Ritsu explained it to me." Yui said as she hugged The younger girl close causing her to giggle.

"Well.. Even though we never pictured our daughter to have a girlfriend... We would be honored if someone like you were to take care of her, I mean, she has been talking about you a lot the past few days." Mr. Nakano Said.

"To be honest we were a bit worried about her, the past few day's she been coming home and sighing every so often, we finally got her to tell us last night, but I just have one question for you, When will you tell her?" asked Mrs. Nakano.

Yui thought for a minute, then looked at Sumika who wore a confused look on her face. "I don't know... When do you think I should tell her?" Yui looked up with a confused look on her face. "I've never actually fallen in love before, heck I've never even dated someone before... So I'm pretty confused..." Said the Brunette and she sighed and hugged little Sumika.

"Who are you in love with Yui?" This caused Yui's heart beat to speed up as her eyes to grow big. When she turned she saw Azusa standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. 'I hope I don't look stupid.' She thought hiding a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uhh..." Was all Yui could say as Azusa walked over and sat next to Yui which caused the Burnett's face to red. "H-how much of that did you hear?" she turned to see an amused look on the twin-tailed girl's face.

"Oh I don't know... I could hear you guys from the bathroom since I left it open, so... All of it?." the black-haired girl said as a sly smile made its home on her face, which caused Yui's face to go so red it would put a tomato to shame.

Yui just looked down at Sumika and hugged the small girl for comfort. And noticing the older women's face Sumika spoke up, much to Azusa's dismay. "Mommy Be nice, weren't you the one telling me not to tease the people I like?" This caused Azusa's face to go beet red as Her parents burst out laughing.

Yui then handed Sumika over to Azusa's mother. "Azusa, Can I talk to you.. alone?" The smaller girl nodded and motioned for her to follow.

"Aww! Sumika wants to go too!" The small girl shouted as she tried to wiggle out of her grandmothers arms.

"No Sumi-Chan, Your mother has something very important to talk to Hirasawa-san about." Said Mrs. Nakano, Causing Sumika to slump her head with a frown on her face.

Azusa had led Yui upstairs and into her room, after letting Yui through the door she closed it and locked it. "This way no one will interrupt us, and the room is sound proof, so we don't have to worry about anyone listening in." said the black-haired girl as she made her way to her desk and took the bands that were keeping her hair up out.

"Why is it sound proof?" Asked the brunette, seeing how it was the most logical thing to ask first.

"I use to play the Guitar, So my parents had it made sound proof so I could practice without disturbing the neighbors, But enough of that, Didn't you have something to tell me?" Azusa said as she walked over and sat on her bed patting the spot next to her.

Yui walked over and sat next to the younger girl accepting the invitation. "Yes, though you already know what I want to say, It would be better if I said it to you, face to face." Said the brunette and she turned and looked into Azusa's eyes.

Knowing what was coming next Azusa change her position so that she was facing the girl next to her. "Nakano Azusa, We haven't known each other long, but I feel as though something inside of me is drawing me to you, So from now on I want to get to know you, not just as a person but as a lover, So here's the question, Azusa, I have fallen in love with you, will you go out with me?"

Azusa blushed and gave Yui the best smile she could and tackle hugged the girl onto her bed pressing her lips against Yui's. "Hehe, should I take that as a yes?" Said the brunette, her face just as red as Azusa's. Azusa only nodded, and leaned in giving Yui another Kiss. After braking the kiss Azusa pulled Yui to her feet and walked to the door, and before turning the knob she turned and looked at Yui.

"Do you mind... if me and Sumika come over tonight?" Azusa asked her face going bright red.

The Brunette just smiled and placed her hand on her girlfriends cheek. "Of course you can, you can come over whenever you want. But remember, Sooner or later I will want you two to live there." And with Azusa's face now a dark crimson color both girls exited the room and made their way downstairs and into the front room.

When they heard foot steps coming from the stairs both Mr and Mrs Nakano looked up at their daughter, who was now holding Yui's hand while her face was as red as a tomato. "So it's safe to say that it went well huh?" Said Smiling at her daughter who only nodded.

Remembering that she was gonna go over to Yui's Azusa spoke up, "Mom I'm planning on taking Sumika over to Yui's tonight so we could get to know each other better, Is that okay?" Azusa looked at her mother with a sort of puppy dog look on her face.

Her mother just sighed. "Hun you're a full-grown women with a kid, You don't have to ask for permission to do stuff anymore." This caused Yui and Sumika to laugh. Azusa just looked at Yui with a sly smile that said 'You'll pay for that later.' Yui just gulped and whistled innocently causing Mr. and Mrs. Nakano to laugh this time.

Coughing Yui walked over to Sumika who looking at the adults with a confused look on her face. "Hey little one, how would you like to come see my place with mommy?" Yui said in the softest voice she could.

Sumika's eyes grew wide. "I get to play at Yui-chans?!" Sumika jump to her feet and tackle hugged Yui to the floor. "Yay!"

Yui giggled then put her hand over her mouth. "Azusa we need to stop some where before we head to my place alright?" Azusa looked at Yui, Confusion written all over her face.

Yui pulled her phone out of her pocket and held the 2 in, and everyone was surprised even Sumika when they Saw Yui go into her work mode. "Hello Ui." "No, I'll be stopping by there on the way to work tomorrow. I've also decided that Nakano Azusa will be taking over as the DH on the Firth floor. Anyway, Can you transfer 50,000 yen into my account? No I won't waste it, yes I remember the Giant cat head, No it's not going on candy, Look I'm getting a gift for someone. Can you just trust me please? Thank you, Love you too, bye." She said then hung up with a sigh.

"Honestly, Sometimes I think she forgets who own's the company." Yui said as she sighed, then remembered where she was. With a small laugh she turned to Azusa. "Are you ready to go?" Azusa snapped out of her trance and grabbed her's and Sumika's coat. We're stopping some where on the way. She inform them.

"Okay, Come on Sumika." Azusa said as she put her coat on. Sumika ran over to her mother and put her coat on running to the door.

"Come on mommy! Yui-chan has to go pick up that gift!" Said Sumika as she was putting her shoes on. Azusa just sighed and walked to the door putting her own shoes on followed by Yui.

As they walked outside Sumika ran up to the car excited to go to Yui's house, one everyone was in the car and buckled in she took off. On the way there Yui made a stop at a local toy store. "I'll be right back." She said and made her way from the car and into the building leaving Sumika and Azusa to wait in the car.

"Hey mommy?" The little black-haired girl spoke up.

"Yes Hun?" Azusa turned in her seat so she could look at her daughter.

"Well.. umm... I was just wondering... if Yui-chan was gonna be my second mommy." Said the small girl with a blush on her cheeks.

Azusa face was bright red, and not knowing what to tell the girl dodged the question. "I-I think that's something you should ask Yui Hun." 'Sorry Yui, but I just don't know how to answer that.' Thought Azusa as she turned to face forward catching Yui coming out of the store, she seemed to be caring a box.

Yui entered the Car and noticed Sumika's face was red as well as Azusa's. "Did something happen while I was inside the store?" Both girls quickly shook their heads. "All right then.." Yui set the box next to Sumika then faced forward a bit confused, Sumika was also confused and looked at the box, Yui covered her ears just in time, poor Azusa though caught the full blast of the little girls screech of joy, "Oh my god! It's a cooking set! Thank you!" The girl yelled, Yui started the car and drove off as Azusa attempted to regain her hearing.

After a 30 min drive Yui came to a big house with a gate, as she pulled up to the gate she lowered the window and waved at the guard who just waved back and opened the gate. Yui parked in front of the house and got out of the car and going to the other side to open the door for Azusa and Sumika. Sumika's face was still flushed but had a joyous look on her face. Yui leaned over to Azusa and whispered in her ear. "Did something happen between you two? you both were blushing when I got back." This caused a shiver to run up Azusa's spine, her face once again going beet red.

"N-no, nothing happened... She just had a question, I told her to ask you, don't worry. But next time warn me if you were giving Sumika a gift, I still need my ears." Azusa said and took a few steps forward taking deep breaths to calm herself down. 'God that was close, If I hadn't remembered Sumika was there I would have pushed her into the car and...' This caused Azusa face to go even redder, if possible.

"Shall we go in?" Yui asked still confused as she grabbed the box out of the car. When both girls nodded she led them up the stairs handing her keys off to one of the servants to park. As they entered the house both girls mouths fell open, stunned by how big and beautiful the house was. Then they noticed a Brunette coming down the stairs and heading to Yui, looking very upset, Yui quickly placed the box to the side.

"Onee-chan! Where have you been?!" Ui demanded. Azusa was shocked to see someone talk to Yui like that considering her position.

"I was at Azusa's house talking to the Nakano family about their daughter's new position." Yui claimed.

The younger Hirasawa sighed. "Alright Onee-chan, I'm guess this girl here is Azusa?" Ui looked behind Yui and at the long black haired girl behind her.

"Yes, She was the one who showed me around the office and explained what the Employees did, while Kobayashi was in his office with The girl I hired. She explained everything very clearly and made sure to show me everything that would be required for the job, she also did a great job in helping me with not only the departmenr head's paper work, but my own as well. I think she's an excellent choice." Yui crossed her arms and turned to look at Azusa who had a blush on her face.

"Also Ui, She is my girlfriend." This took Ui by surprise. 'My sister, who showed no signs of liking anyone all through high school and college, is actually dating someone?!' Ui thought a stunned look on her face.

Ui sighed and walked past her sister and over to Azusa, taking notice of the little girl who was behind her leg. And as she got closer Sumika bailed and ran past her to Yui, who was more than happy to pick up the young girl. 'So she has a daughter? I'm curious as there what happened to the father, but it seem's Onee-chan either knows or doesn't care.' thought The young brunette, Then turned her attention back to Azusa. "Alright Mrs Nak-" Azusa cut her off.

"Its Miss actually, After my fiance found out about me being pregnant, he canceled the wedding and left." This Caused Ui to take a step back in surprise. 'Well that explains that.'

Ui coughed and looked at Azusa. "Well then, Miss Nakano, I understand that you have worked with the company for 8 months now, longer than most of the Employee's, since the company is still fairly new. And I did take notice that all your work was done on time with no error's, And if my sister thinks your good enough then I have nothing to say about it."

"Umm Hirasawa-san?" Azusa said hoping to ask a question.

"Call me Ui, since you are dating Onee-chan, we should try to become friends, outside of work I'm actually a lot different, and you have probably already seen the different sides of Onee-chan as well." Ui said with a smile on her face. Azusa nodded and returned the smile.

"Yes, she's an interesting girl, My daughter over there is really Shy around strangers as you saw, but was attached to Yui the moment she met her. Anyway, I was wondering why Yui doesn't get more work to do." The black-haired girl ask in a low voice so Yui couldn't hear.

"Ahh yes... that question has been on everyone's mind. Well you see, My sister has a bad habit of focusing all her attention on one thing, so much so that she'd even forget to eat. She did that once in the past, and was found passed out at the desk." Ui said as she took a quick glance at Yui who was now sitting on a couch with Sumika in her lap a light blush on her cheeks.

"Wow, I never would have pictured her being like that." Azusa said, also looking at Yui. "Ah she must be building up the courage to ask Yui that question."

The brunette looked back at Azusa confusion written all over her face. "What question would she be asking that would cause her to blush like that?"

Azusa blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, knowing how Sumika is, we will here about it in a min." said the black-haired girl as she watched her daughter and Yui.

-Yui's and Sumika's conversation-

Yui just watched as Ui and Azusa talked among themselves, getting bored she took Sumika over to a couch and sat down sitting Sumika on her lap. "So Sumika, What this I hear that you have a question for me?" The older Brunette asked causing the young Nakano to blush.

Sumika looking to see that her Mother was busy, turned to the older girl and took a deep breath. "I asked mommy this question as well, but she told me to ask you. So here it goes." Taking one more deep breath the girl looked up at Yui. "Are you gonna be my second mommy?" It was straight forward, just what you'd expect from a 5-year-old.

"Ehhhhh!?" Yui shouted causing Azusa to look at her, her face completely red, and Ui to look at her in confusion. "W-well... I guess I wouldn't.. particularly mind being your second mother... but that's something your mother will need to decide" Yui was trying her best to stay calm and quiet so Azusa couldn't hear, But staying quiet wasn't something a 5-year-old was good at.

"Mommy! Yui-chan said yes! But its up to you! " Shouted the 5-year-old, causing Yui's face to go even redder if that was possible. Ui looked between the now bright red Yui and the bright red Azusa, confusion written on her face.

The 5-year-old hopped down from Yui's lap and ran over to Azusa. "Did you hear me mommy! Yui said yes to becoming my second mommy!" Anyone who looked at the little girl could tell that she was about as excited as preschooler in an ice cream factory. Ui was dumb-founded. 'Did this little girl just ask Onee-chan to marry her mother? and Accepted?' the younger Hirasawa questioned herself.

After a few minutes Ui burst out laughing. "Oh god this is wonderful Onee-chan. haha, congratulations." Yui's face was still bright red and Azusa's was no different. "That's possibly the best way you could ask someone to marry them, and possibly the cutest as well." Said the younger Hirasawa as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Shall we talk about this during dinner?" Ui said as she motioned for them to follow, which they did, just very slowly.

On the way to the dinning room Sumika and Ui were in front of them talking about the wedding while Azusa and Yui were holding hands as they walked. "Talk about a weird way to get engaged, and so soon to." Azusa said as she looked up at Yui.

"I agree, Its moving a little faster than I wanted, but I can't deny that I would love to have her as my daughter and you my wife. But we will have to explain to her later that it will be a bit before we actually get married, who knows what your parents would think." The older Brunette said as she looked down at her lover.

"I guess... though as long as its you I don't mind getting married sooner than later." Said the younger girl as she turned her head away hiding her blush.

The brunette was stunned, she looked at her sister and Sumika who were focused on their conversation, then at Azusa. She pulled her young lover to the side and pressed her lips against the black-haired girls, kissing her passionately. Azusa was surprised at first, and after the shock wore off she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Yui's neck to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds they broke the kiss and continued to the dinning room. They all sat at the table and ate the meal provided.

As the meal came to an end Ui coughed to get her their attention. "Onee-chan I am supportive of your relationship, but I do have a few concerns, Seeing as how you and Azusa-chan will be getting married, she would be moved to Co-owner, I don't really have a problem with that, but I can't help but worry. She has no experience with running a company, we'll also need to find someone to fill Kobayashi's spot." Said the Younger Hirasawa with a small frown on her face.

Yui sighed and gave her sister a soft smile. "I knew something like this would happen so I already came up with an idea in the hallway." Yui said looking from Ui to Azusa. "Azusa before you jump in wait for me to finish okay?" Azusa nodded, Curious as well as worried about what she'd say.

"Alright, Without letting Ui know I have recently bought out another small company." said the older Brunette as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Ui knew that when her sister was like this that there was nothing she could do. "I'm going to place Azusa in charge of the company, and give her 1 million yen so that she can direct the company in whatever way she wants. After a year Me and Ui will check the progress of the company, and if Ui find its acceptable we will be married right after, Of course this will be hard on Azusa, She will hardly get to see her daughter, let alone take care of her, so for the entire year Sumika will live here with me, this way we can get to know each other better, and Azusa can focus on the company without having to worry about her daughter. I'll give Azusa a few tips on how to run a company and she can go from there, What do you both say?" Yui said opening her eyes to look at her sister after she was finished.

"I guess I can agree with that, Azusa will get experience as an owner, while at the same time helping her future wife's company." Said the younger sister with a nod that she agreed.

Azusa sighed. "A year huh? I'll be able to see my daughter when I have time right?" Of course any concerned parent would ask this question first.

"Of course, I'll even bring her by your office so you can see her and we can talk." Yui gave Azusa a reassuring smile.

"Alright Yui, I'll take the challenge." said the twin tailed girl determination in her voice.

"So... I'll be staying here with Yui-chan?" Sumika asked concerned about her mother.

"Yes Hun, But don't worry, You'll still be my daughter, this is just a stepping stone for us to get Yui-chan as your second mommy." Azusa said giving her daughter a reassuring hug.

"Alright mommy, I'll root for you!" The young black-haired girl said squeezing her mother tight.

"Alright, tomorrow is march 3rd, one year from tomorrow will be the deadline." Yui said nodding her head at the other girls. "Azusa..." Yui said giving Azusa a soft smile.

"Yes my love?" Said the twin tailed as she walked over and gave Yui a reassuring hug.

"I love you and will be rooting for you as well." The brunette said as she snuggled into her loves arms.

"Thanks..." Was all Azusa could say before kissing Yui softly on the lips.

As the next day came so did the start of the trial. Azusa gave Yui and Sumika a kiss and set out for the company.

Oh I wonder what will happen from here on out? The next chapter will focus on Azusa and how she will run the company.


	4. Chapter 4

Azusa walked into the lobby of the small company she was going to manage. The building was old, The Employee's seemed hard-working, just lacked the proper know how to really do anything. As she made her way up to the front desk she was greeted by a rather nervous receptionist. "H-hello! W-welcome to the west side branch for Hirasawa enterprise. W-what can I d-do for you?" the girl barely managed to get out.

"Yes, My name is Nakano Azusa, I'll be taking over as owner of this building. Please gather everyone in the main lobby in 20 mins." Azusa said, then turned and headed to the elevator.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the girl said then began calling all the Employees.

"Geez Yui... Could of at least informed me about the situation here. First things first... The receptionist seems to nervous to work as a greater for the company... maybe giving her a shot as a data organizer would be better suited for her." the twin tailed girl said as she looked over a bit of paper work.

As the elevator stopped at the top floor, she made her way into the office. Just as she set her paper work down the phone rang, Azusa picked up the line and spoke, "Nakano speaking, How may I help you?" the girl said.

"Ah Azusa? It's Yui, I wanted to let you know that Sumika made it safely to kindergarten, and to give you a few tips. I believe you have the paper work in front of you, make sure you go through that, it has the back grounds of every Employee in it. Also the receptionist there is not and I mean NOT to go near a computer, she has a habit of making them blow up. To expand the company you will need to visit other company's and get them to sign a contact with you. That company's main selling point the hard-working staff, and the talent to get the work done on time. I'll send over a small list of companies that I want you to partner with." The brown-haired girl said.

"Mm... Thanks Yui... I really want to see you now though..." The twin-tailed girl said as she leaned against her desk.

"I want to see you to. Maybe next weekend we can have lunch, of course I'll bring Sumika with." Yui said causing her lips forming into a sincere smile.

"that sounds lovely, Saturday okay?" Azusa asked as she played with the cord.

"that sounds good, I'll set the arrangements. See ya then Hun." The brown-haired girl said.

"Yea, see ya then. And Yui..." The younger girl fidgeted even though she knew Yui couldn't see her.

"Yea?" The older Hirasawa said getting up and walking to the base of the phone.

"I love you." The black-haired girl said as a blush made its way to her face.

"I love you to Azusa." The older girl said then placed the phone on the receiver.

Beep beeep beeeep "Okay now to head to the meeting with the employee's." The younger girl said as she placed the phone on its base then headed to the Elevator. As she got down stairs she was met by the receptionist she met earlier.

"M-miss Nakano, Everyone is w-waiting for you in the conference room d-down the hall." The shy girl said.

"I see, Thank you." Azusa said then walked down the hall. As she entered the room all eyes turned to face her. "Good afternoon everyone, My name is Nakano Azusa, and starting today I will be running this company." The twin-tailed girl said as she stepped up to a podium. "The owner of this company, Hirasawa Yui has given me a year to turn this company into something of high value, and that's exactly what im gonna do. Starting tomorrow I will be sending some of you as representatives to other company's, You will be getting them to partner with us. If you don't get them to partner with us I will personally go. Are there any questions?" The girl stated then looked over everyone, after no one spoke up she dismissed them.

Once she returned to her office she noticed the fax Yui sent over with the list of companies one being Tainaka. She'd handle that herself. Once she had the layout and where she had planned to send everyone she locked the door to the office and headed home, ready to sleep since it was now 11 at night.

Morning came, she was up at 7 and left for work at 7:30, and walked in the door's at 8am. After calling everyone to the conference room she gave out assignments and dismissed them. She had the toughest assignment, to get partnered with Tainaka Enterprises. Now 11 am, She stood outside the building to Tainaka Enterprise. 'Come on Nakano, you can do this. Think about Yui and the life you'll have after this year is over.' The girl thought as her lips slowly formed into a smile, She entered the building.

The twin-tailed girl walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, Welcome to Tainaka Enterprise, Name and Reason for visit?" The girl said.

"Nakano Azusa, Here for a meeting with Tainaka Ritsu." The girl said slightly nervous.

After skimming through a list of names the receptionist looked up at Azusa with a smile. "Yes, We got a call this morning from Miss Hirasawa setting up your appointment. Tainaka-san is waiting for you in her office, Take that elevator there up to the top floor. Miss Akiyama will be there to greet you." The woman said as she pointed at an elevator to the right.

"Thank you." The younger girl said then headed to the Elevator. As she entered the Elevator she couldn't help but smile. 'so Yui's helping me some huh? Guess she must really love me. She's doing anything she can to aid with growing both the company and my feelings for her.' As she was collecting her thoughts the elevator dinged and the doors opens. The girl stepped out and was quickly greeted by none other than Mio.

"Good Afternoon Nakano-san. Ritsu is waiting for you inside. Follow me." the taller woman said then led Azusa into the office.

Azusa bowed as she entered the Office. "Hello, My name is Nakano Azusa, It's a pleasure to meet you." The younger girl said and saw the light-browned haired girl as she rose.

"No need for formalities, Yui filled us in on everything, and I must say I'm impressed. That girl, no matter who she met, Didn't show any signs of being interested, whether it be men or women. We were starting to worry if she'd be alone her entire life." The older girl said then turned to Mio who was nodding.

"I see, I didn't know that, she seems so affectionate with me that I could see her randomly hugging strangers if they let her." The younger girl said.

"Anyway, lets hear what you have to say. From what Yui said, you want us to become partners right?" Ritsu said as she leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms.

"Yes, I have the information here, and the benefits it'd give you by us becoming partner's." The twin-tailed girl said as she laid an envelope on the desk in front of her.

After spending a few moments looking over the information and having Mio look over it. they turned to the short black-haired girl with smiles on their faces.

"Alright we accept, On one condition." the brunette said as she held out a finger.

"What's the condition?" Azusa asked a little confused.

"Get Yui to come over to our place for dinner sometime, we miss hanging out with her." The older girl said as she smiled looking at Mio who also gave her a smile.

"Of course, Even if I have to drag her there by force." She said causing the two older girls to laugh.

After excusing herself she quickly returned to her office. Upon entering the door she walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, has the other's returned yet?"

"Y-yes Ma'am, Their reports are here, it seems they all returned with good results." said the woman as she handed some folders to Azusa.

"Thank you" Azusa said with a smile taking the folders then headed to her office.

Mean while at Yui's place, Sumika and Yui were doing everything humanly possible to get to know each other. Eating out, going to sing, playing games, even sleeping in the same bed.

The first 6 months passed quietly. Azusa would take breaks every few week's to spend time with Yui and Sumika, The company kept growing with the help of Yui and Ritsu. Today Azusa will be meeting with a new Employee.

A brown-haired girl walked through the double door's and up to the receptionist. "excuse me... I was told to meet a... Miss Nakano here?"

"Yes, She's over there." The receptionist said and pointed to Azusa who was looking out the window and up at the sky. Azusa had the receptionist spend time with her co-workers, which really helped the girl break out of her nervous shell.

"You mean the girl who looks spaced out?" the brown-haired girl said causing the receptionist to laugh.

"Yes, just walk up to her and let her know your here." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Sure..." Dnd she did just that, she walked over to Azusa and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Azusa said turning her attention to the person who poked her.

"Um... My name is Suzuki Jun, and I will be starting here today. I was told you'd be the person to see."

"Yes, My name is Nakano Azusa, I run the company, You will be handling paper work for the receptionist there. We've set up an office for you over there." Said the girl then pointed her finger at a door on the left side of the elevator.

"I see, So basically I will be going over reviews and filing them for the receptionist?" Jun asked.

"That's pretty much it." The girl shrugged. "If you have any other questions you can either ask Miyako over there, or myself."

Jun looked behind her and waved at the receptionist. "Thank you, shall I begin right away?"

"Please do." With that said Azusa turned her attention back to looking at the sky.

Jun walked over to Miyako. "I'll be in your care from now on, Where's today's reviews? And... is she always like that?"

"Me as well. The reviews are over there stacked in a pile. And as for The owner... well... she cares for her Employee's but She misses someone greatly. That's all I can say."

Azusa sighed then headed to the elevator. Then turned to the receptionist. "Miyako, I'll be in my office, If Yui call's please transfer her." After receiving a nod from the girl at the desk she turned and headed to her office.

Jun took that as her cue to begin her work. She grabbed the paper work and took it to her new office. 'I'm either going to really hate this job, or really like it here.' she thought then closed the door to her office.

A month had gone by, Jun had gotten use to her work and began helping other floors with anything that needed to be done. We go to Azusa who is making her way through the second floor.

Azusa was walking through the room waving at anyone who noticed her, She was always happy with how her Employee's got their work done quickly. As she was thinking about heading back up to her office she spotted Jun talking to a few other girls, She made her way over to the group smiling.

"Hello girls, How do you like the company so far?" Azusa asked looking at each girl.

"It's a wonderful place, The Employee's are nice, especially Jun here." The first girl said.

"What? No, anyone would help others out if they had free time." Jun said a blush making its way to her face.

"Ya, but you help every floor. Not many people would do that." The second girl spoke up.

"Really? Suzuki-san helps every floor?" The twin-tailed girl said looking at Jun.

"Yea, whether it be filing paperwork for some people or helping someone finish a report on time, she always finds time to help her co-workers, I would have been fired if it wasn't for The help Jun-chan gave me on a critical report last week." A 3rd girl said as she walked over to the 4 girls.

"I see, I'll take note of that. Thanks girls." Azusa said then giving Jun a smile she headed up to her office to finish her work.

The last few months went by in a flash. Azusa had gotten a few more companies to partner with her's. As such, the company grew. Jun had been wonderful help to Azusa, When ever she got the chance Azusa would ask Jun To help her with some paper work ever so often. The company was now the 5th ranked company in japan. Yui and Sumika became really close, So close that the little girl started calling her Mama without realizing it.

Yui was extremely proud of Azusa, and so the day for the evaluation came. Even though Azusa ran the company all its workers still knew Yui, But did not know she was in fact the owner, except the receptionist since Yui was the one who hired her. Yui walked up to the reception area and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello Miss Yui, May I ask what business brings you here today?" The receptionist asked standing to greet her boss.

"Yes I need a Tour of every floor, give me the best person for the job." Yui said as she looked around.

"Alright, There's mr-" But Yui cut her off before she could finish.

"Let me get her, She seem's capable." The brunette said as she pointed to a brown-haired girl, Who was making her way from her office to the reception desk to pick up more files. She did not want a male leading her around the office. God knows what rumors would start up.

"Alright Miss Yui. Suzuki-san! Come over here please!" Yelled Miyako.

Hearing her name called Jun changed her Direction and walked up to the two women. Taking the time to look over the girl who was looking at her. 'Who's this? I've seen her here a few times before but never caught her name.' Jun thought

"Yes?" Jun said not knowing who the person was, and before the Receptionist could say anything Yui cut in.

"Yes I was wondering if you would be kind enough to give me a Tour of the building, You see I'm new here and I have to See Nakano-san later, So I was hoping to see the building layout and how the Employee's are before I see her." The brunette said not giving her name.

"Certainly, I would be delighted to show you around." The brown-haired girl said giving Yui a friendly smile. 'She seem's nice. Maybe she's a friend of Nakano-san's?'

And before Yui followed her she turned to the receptionist and said. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here." And with a nod from the girl Yui walked over to Jun and gave her the okay.

As the girls made it through each floor, Yui asked Jun to stop. "Who's office is this?" Asked the brunette.

"This is Mr. Misako's office, I've heard a few things about him taking advantage of the employee's but I haven't seen it myself." Upon hearing that, Yui walked to the door and opened it, much to Jun's dismay, and found the office Empty. "Miss you shouldn't be in here! I'll get in trouble!" Jun said as she watched Yui walk inside. Once inside she could hear noises coming from a room off to the side. And when she opened the door, she found the DH pinning a girl against a wall.

As he turned his head to the door he was about to yell at Yui to get out before he realized who she was, Causing all color in his face to fade.

"I'll let Nakano-san know about that." Yui said turning to look at Jun then back to the man who was now on the floor bowing. The girl tried to run past but Yui grabbed her hand. "What's your name?"

"M-mikoto... Suzumia..." The girl said hardly holding back her tears.

"You can have the week off, Don't worry, it will be paid vacation, Sorry something like this happened to you, He will be dealt with." Yui said then released the girls hand. She bowed and rushed off. Yui then turned to Jun giving her a fake smile. "Shall we finish the tour?" Was all she could manage, and before shutting the door, she gave the man who was still bowing on his knees a scornful look.

After the tour had finish they were standing in front of Azusa's office, jun was glad nothing else had happened along the way. "This is Miss Nakano's office, I'll go in and notify her of your arrival."

"That's alright, just come with me." After saying this Yui made her way into Azusa's office with Jun following right behind her worried about what was going through this girls head.

"So what's this I hear of a brunette walking into the building and causing a huge commotion?" Azusa said turning around still in her chair with a grin on her face.

"Aww you know me, I just love to make a big deal of everything, Also the department head on the 3rd floor is to be fired, Mr. Misako was his name I believe., He was doing the same thing as Kobayashi." Yui said shaking her head, Jun was puzzled on how anyone could talk to Nakano the way this girl was.

"I had heard Complaints about it, but was never able to catch him, how is it your always manage to do what I can't?" Azusa said standing from her chair.

"Basically you have to fool everyone, including your employees. Remember that time I fooled you?" The brunette gave Azusa a sly smile.

"Ya ya rub it in, Ah Suzuki-san good day, I'm sure this girl asked you for the tour, right?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Yes Ma'am, but I'm confused, Who is this women?" The brown headed girl asked confusion written on her face.

"Ah right Azusa, Make her The Next DH of that floor, She was able to show me around every floor and explain to me what the workers did." Yui said as she walked over and sat in Azusa's chair.

"Alright, ill make the arrangements, she's also helped me quite a bit on some paper work." The twin-tailed girl said.

Jun walked over to the desk. "What do you think you're doing in Nakano-san's seat!?" She blurted out, Causing Yui to raise and eye brow and Azusa to giggle.

"As you can tell I'm sitting." Yui said amused by the girls actions.

"She is the head of this company! The only one permitted to sit in her seat is her!" yelled Jun as she slammed her fist on the desk.

Yui was trying her best to hold back from laughing. "I see, Well then, Lets see what she has to say about it."

Jun turned to see Azusa was leaning against the wall laughing loudly. "What's so funny? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no it's just... I never thought anyone would speak to her like that except me or Ui, she really needs to stop teasing people." Azusa said as she was calming down some.

"Ui? Hirasawa Ui?" Jun asked confused by the way she called the owner's sister so familiarly.

"Yea, You see... This is Hirasawa Yui, The owner." Azusa nearly burst out laughing again when Jun's mouth dropped.

"The owner!?" she yelled taking a few steps back.

"Yea sorry about that, you did a great job with the tour, So I'm going to make you the next Department head, I expect great things from you Suzuki-san, My sister may want to meet you as well. But for now I will let you go back to your desk and process the information you just received, and please have Security remove the Mr. Misako from the building. Thank you again." The brunette said as she waved her hand to Jun signaling her to leave.

And with that Jun bowed and left the office, when she got down stairs the first thing she did was call security and tell them to remove Mr Misako from the grounds on Hirasawa's orders. She then sat in her desk and thought about What she had just been told. 'The next department head... Wow...' was all she could process at the moment.

Back in Azusa's office, Azusa had made her way to the chair Yui was sitting in and was now sitting in her lap. "Ahh it feels good to be like this Again. But something tell's me that you're gonna do to Jun what you did to me." The black-haired girl gave a sly smile as she looked up at Yui.

"Oh you've already spotted my intentions. Yes, She has a good head on her shoulders, and it was funny with how she reacted, I can see her and Ui hitting it off." Yui said as she snuggled into her girlfriend. "Your evaluation is complete, By the way, you pass, we will be married at the end of the week." Hearing this Azusa burst into tears and hugged her soon to be wife close, happy that the wait was finally over.

The wedding was small, Yui made Ritsu's Brother Satoshi the best man and ring barrier, Ui was The maid of honor, Sumika walked behind her mother holding the veil. All their friends and family were there, Yui's and Ui's parents, Azusa's parents, a surprised Suzuki Jun, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, and Sawako. It was a beautiful day and everyone was happy.


End file.
